High school Reunion: Welcome back Degrassi
by tinkaboo
Summary: It has been ten years since the class of 2006 said goodbye to Degrassi. They all are given a chance of a lifetime-To be put on TLC's high school reunion show.Join Degrassi:TNG kids on a journey of a liftime.Spemma,Janny,ellie,sean,Jimmy,Ashley,Craig,ect
1. Chapter 1

**Dear former student,**

If you didn't already know you have been out of high school for almost ten years.  
To some of you this may come as a surprise. To others of you not so much. Can you remember the first time you entered Degrassi as grade seven's?  
This year's reunion will be a little different.  
Degrassi former students have been selected to take part in _TLC's "HIGH SCHOOL REUION".  
_Which means you are all invited to attend the selection process for the T.V. show on May 3,2016. All of the information will be given out then.  
Both the class of 2006 and 2007 are invited to partake in the selection process.  
It is my hope that you all will attend and I will get a chance to see you there. 

**Sincerely  
Prinicpal  
Archie Simpson**

* * *

Nothing made Emma happier than waking up to in bed with her husband right beside her.

"Good morning" She wishered in Spinners ear.

"Eh… Good morning beautiful" Spinner said as she streached his arms out and brought his wife in for a hug.

"Today is the day Spin. Dad said he got a lot of responses ever Heather Sinclare sent in her RSVP." Emma of course was talking about the selection process.

"Seriously? I don't think I want to go if shes going to be there, remember how weird she was in high school?" Spinner asked.

"I don't think anyone can forget about that." Emma reached for her buzzing phone next to her on the bedside table that had just gone off. She opened the text message from her best friend Manny.

_Running late. You know how jay gets when we leave the kids!  
__Be at your place around 11.  
__Can't wait to see you.  
__Love  
Manny. _

Emme replied.

_Oh so now you blame Jay?  
__See ya soon!  
__Love  
__Emma_

"Who's that?" Spinner asked.

"Manny her and Jay will be here around eleven. Which means we better hurry up and get ready." Emma kissed her husband and hurried to get ready today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Manny hugged Jaylynn goodbye one more time and passed her four year old daughter off to her husband.

"Come here Mason." Manny told her six year old son.

"Mommy do I have to stay with grandma and grandpa. All grandpa talks about is how I need to stay in school. Like I have a choice to leave or something." Mason Sulked again.

"We have already been through this son. I don't want you giving your mother a hard time." Jay scolded him.

"Come on now baby give me a hug so we can get going. Aunt Emma and uncle Spinner are going to be sad we are already so late." Manny told her son.

Mason walked over to his father first and gave him a hug. He dragged his feet to his mother before he gave her a quick simple hug and turned into the house.

"Sometimes I really think he hates me." Manny told her husband.

"He doesn't hate you babe. He just likes to play with you. Just like his dad." Jay kissed the top of his wife head.

"Come on Jaylnn lets go take you to grandma." Manny entered the house.

Jay watched as the love of his life entered her parents house with his two Manny and Jay got married life had never been more perfect. Jay followed Manny out to L.A. where he opened his own shop. Manny continued to act even now she was on a hiatus from her T.V. show. Movie rolls usally filled those hiatus times but now with this reunion Manny simply turned down two movie offers so she could see her old friends.  
Jay and Manny had waited two years after they got married to try for a baby. The first time they had used no birth control Manny had gotten pregnant with Mason. When he was born they could think of no name for him. Emma and Spinner had flown down to be there with them for the first week of Mason's life. Manny had originally wanted to name him Jayson JR but Jay didn't like it. Instead they named Mason after Spinner Who had become almost a brother to Jay and he loved the name. When Jaylynn came along there was no stopping Manny from the name and Jay had to admit he liked it.

"You look lost in deep thought are you ready to go?" Manny asked when she came out of the house.

"I was just thinking about when we had both the kids. Lets hit the road boo!" Jay grabbed his wife hand and they made there way to the car.

* * *

The air in Toronto was so different from Los Angelas. Paige loved L.A. She had become a full time assistant to Jason Mwese. She often got invited to A-list parties because she not only worked for Jason but for about a 4 years she dated him. Social life in L.A, was everything she had dreamed her and Jason dated life was all A+ and perfect when he dumped her quietly 4 months ago the media had yet to find out. She hoped to find an old high school fling on this trip. Spinner was her first option, she wondered often what he was up to. If he like her had stayed single. Hazel hadn't heard anything about Spinner when Paige called her last month neither had Ashley.

Paige reached into the suite case and pulled out her cellphone and texted Ashley

_Hey Ash, did you and Jimmy make it okay?  
__T-minus 3 hours tell we are back in the Degrassi halls.  
__See you there. _

Paige then texted Hazel

_Hazel! I am in Toronto.  
__See you soon.  
__p.s.  
__Did you get anymore details on Spin?_

Paige got out of her bed and looked around again at her old room. She could not believe there was a Backstreet boys poster on her wall. Her parents never changed her or Dylans room once they left home.

"Good morning mom!" Paige said as she sat down to breakfast.

"Good morning Paige are you going to see Dylan and Marco today?" Her mother asked. Dyland and Marco had officially been married for four years. Marco taught at Degrassi and Dylan ran an Ice rink in town.

"I think Dylan has to work but I should see Marco he said he was going to try out for the show too." Paige was excited to see Marco. She hadn't seen him since the wedding which was beyond beautiful both of the guys wore white tux's.  
Paige looked at her phone then to see if either one of her friends had texted back.

_Hey Paige,  
__The fligth was horrible.  
__Melanie and Maximus were horrible, kicking the seats the whole time.  
__Jimmy lost his temper with them.  
__Twins can be such hard work.  
__Can't wait to see you at Degrassi!  
__-Ashley_

Next was Hazels.

_Paige my dear friend I haven't heard anything.  
__Soon you can see him.  
__What are you wearing btw?  
__Hazel. _

Paige thought Ashley was crazy. She had eight year old twins with Jimmy. Marriage was still the last thing form Paiges mind. Hazel wasn't married either thankfully and had no kids also. Marriage was one of the bigger reasons her realtionship with Jason had failed. He was ready to take that dive and Paige was not. Paige headed for the bathroom to get ready and pushed all thoughts of her ex-who happened to be also be her boss-out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Halls looked almost the same. Ashley took the first step into the hallway holding hands with her husband of nine year Jimmy. This was the place she had met and falling in love with her husband. She felt almost at home here.

"It's surreal to be back here and not be in the chair" Jimmy told his wife. When he moved to New York after graduation the stem cells had worked for him and seven months after moving there he could walk. Ashley ran literally into him at time square after one of his own performances five months later. Jimmy had become a singing sensation. On his walk back to the dressing room he ran into Craig. A few minutes after talking to Craig Ashley ran right into Jimmy. Ashley says she was carrying her key board that's why she couldn't see him, Jimmy says its because she was blinded by love. Which ever it was five months later they were married. Jimmy the singing sensation known as, DRAKE, and Ashley his wife who spent most of her time rallying against the unjust of the world and being a mother to their two eight year old twins. Malanie and Maximus.

"I know I was just thinking about all the things that happened here. Like our first kiss." Ashley leaned over and kissed him.

"I knew you two would get married and I bet you have cute little babies!" Ellie said as she walked up to her old high school friends.

"Ellie, wow you look great!" Ashley grabbed Ellie into a hug. "And yes we have two eight year olds."

"I knew it. So tell me all about New York, I only know what the rag magazines tell me but I am sure your not evil Ash." Ellie lead Ashley to the bench and Jimmy looked around he noticed most of the people but the one person he was really looking for didn't seem to be in the crowd.

"Looking for me?" Spinner said from behind his old best friend.

"As a matter of fact I was!" Jimmy turned around and saw Spinner holding Emma Nelson's hand. That blew his mind. "Are you two dating?" Jimmy had no idea.

"We have been Happily married for almost seven years." Spinner answered.

"Babe I am going to check us in and see if I can find Manny. I'll let you two catch up." Emma kissed Spinner quickly and walked away.

"I had no idea man! How did that happen?" Jimmy asked Spinner.

"One wild crazy nigh in Niagara Falls." Spinner smiled.

"No shit? Wow." Surprise colored Jimmy's face.

"She is the best thing to happen to my life. Did you know she teaches here now? Environmental studies." Spinner loved to boast about his wife.

"I know Studz took of for awhile there. What do you do now?" Jimmy had seen Spinner one other time since high school ended. It was at his labels indie party and Spinner and the Studz were there. They didn't talk much but he keep up to date with the Studz information because he wanted to know what he friend was up to. About a year ago they had all but fallen off the face of the earth or so the music indersty people said.

"Back in the stuido making music, when I'm not making music I'm running the Dot. I finally got Jamal to sale the place. It's all mine now." Spinner told Jimmy.

"Jimmy, Spin! it's so good to see you." Paige said as she hugged both of the guys.

"Wow, Paige you look amazing." Spinner told her. Paige was wearing heels that were to high for his own wife, a tank top with a V-neck in the color blue. Which happens to be Spinners favorite color. Her Pants were so tight that both of the guys had noted she had a thong on. True to her Paige style she looked hot.

"Thanks! Have you guys check in yet?" Paige asked them.

"Well I think Emma's check me in." Spinner told her.

"I better grab Ashley the line seems to be getting long. I'm sure I'll catch you later Spin." Jimmy said before he walked away.

"Maybe I should have Emma check me in too. Then I can stay closer to you." Paige put her hand on Spinners shoulder.

"Hi Paige. Babe here's your number hold on to it and don't lose it because if you do you have wait in that line over there." Emma said as she walked up to her husband and his ex-girlfriend.

"Emma, Hi hon. How long have you two been together?" Paige was curious as to how this union had happened.

"We have been married almost seven years. How about you Paige did you end up married?" Emma asked.

"Oh no Marriage was never for me. My last boyfriend and I split because of that." Paige had no idea Spinner was married there goes her plan to hook up with him. Paige looked around the room and wondered who else she could sleep with.

"If you will excuse me I am going to check in it was nice seeing you again Spinner. Oh and yeah you too Emma." Paige walked away.

"She still is the same bitch from grade 8 I met my first day at Degrassi." Emma noted.

"Don't be to hard on her. I don't think she knows how to be any other way." Spinner told his wife.

"Hurry up Jay! Emma I am so glad I found you this place is packed. Did all these people really go to school with us?" Manny was pulling Jay while she talked to her friend.

"I honestly don't know. I ran into Paige and that was unpleasant." Emma told Manny.

"Great I just hope they don't put her on the show with us." Manny looked over at Paige.

"How do you know we will even make it on? This is the lamest thing ever. Your lucky I love you." Jay spoke up then.

"Baby me and Emma practically ran this school. Spinner too. I cant help it you were such a loser in your Degrassi days." Manny playfully told her husband.

"Jay, Spinner! Manny, Emma!" Sean Cameron yelled over all the other talking people.

"Bro!" Jay gave Sean a hug.

"It's good to see you. Do you guys know where the line to get one of those numbers is?" Sean was happy to be back at Degrassi. He was still in the Army and divorce recently. He met a girl, Kristin, and feel for her but she ended up cheating and he left her.

"Yeah the lines over there." Spinner told him pointing.

"And if I could see it that would help. I guess I'll figure it out myself I'll catch you guys later." Sean started to walk away.

"Wait Sean I'll show you. I'll be right back guys" Emma walked Sean over to the registration table.

"Thanks Em. You haven't changed a bit." Sean told her.

"Your welcome and I like to think I'm not so wishy-washy anymore. Thanks to my husband." Emma smiled.

"Oh your married?" Sean asked.

"Yeah to Spinner. Going on seven years here pretty soon." Emma gushed.

"Really, that's crazy. I'm recently divorced she cheated on me after two years of marriage. Only one good thing came from Kristin, my daughter Farrah." Sean told Emma.

"You have a daughter? Times definitely changes people" Emma was happy for him, not about the divorce but about his daughter.

"What about you and Spinner any kids?" Sean was interested in knowing all about Emma's life if he was being honest she was the reason he came today.

"No, No kids. We are still working on it." Emma and Spinner had been trying for years to have a baby of their own. With the Cancer Spinner had a low chance of every having kids. They had tried medicine and the next step was expensive which neither one of them was looking forward to.

"You'll make a great mom when the time comes." Sean was sure of it.

"Thanks. I better get back over there. I'll see you late okay?" Emma walked away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Last time I heard from you, you were on tour with Craig. And now your married to Jimmy?" Ellie had lost touch with Ashley over the years.

"It wasn't the same with Craig. I was always standing behind him on stage we never really got to be equals. Jimmy lets me be his partner." Ashley loved her husband.

"Craig was always a bad habit to every girl he dated." Ellie said.

"And even to some who weren't." Ashley commented.

"True. I moved on too. I married my college boyfriend, Jessie. We have a son, Liam." Ellie told her old friend.

"Really? I can't believe you're a mom Ellie Nash, Newspaper writer and Mother. How old is he?" Ashley was surprised by this news.

"He is almost four now. Jessie and I both work for the newspaper in Montréal, I do a lot of free lance so I can stay home with Liam. It's amazing being a mother isn't it?" Ellie enjoyed being a mother.

"I know what you mean. Its crazy how much they learn and pick up from the world around them. I bet your little boy loves the color black." Ashley thought about her own two children.

"Haha. As a matter of fact Liam loves red." Ellie stated.

"Excuse me ladies but I would like to steal my wife away before the line gets to long. You are welcome to come stand in line with you if you like Ellie" Jimmy had said when he approached his wife and her friend.

"Oh no thank you. I told Marco I would wait for him. I just wish he would hurry up." Ellie stood and took her phone out to call Marco while she walked away from Jimmy and Ashley.

* * *

The steps to Degrassi high felt awkward under Liberty's feet. She hadn't been back since her brother, Danny, graduated. She wished every night before she shut her eyes that she could come back to this place but when she did her one true love would be waiting for her.

Liberty hadn't planned on coming but here she was on the last step looking at school she attended, a school where she once walked down the halls pregnant holding the babies fathers hand.

Liberty sucked up some air and pushed open the door. She had told herself before she talked to anyone or even stopped to think about anything she would go to the Zen garden to see him. She pushed through the crowds and finally made her way to the bench across from his tree. The tree had grown, something J.T. could never do. Liberty held on to the bench with her hands trying to keep the tears from coming.

"I thought I'd find you hear." A voice said from behind Liberty. She turned around and there stood Toby.

"Toby. I wanted to say hi to him." Liberty stood and hugged her friend.

"Look how big the tree has gotten." Toby said.

"I can still remember the day we planted it, me you Manny and Emma. It was a bitter sweet day." Liberty tried not to think to much about it.

"Yes it was. Come on lets go stand it that line." Toby took her hand and they went back inside.

"Liberty!" Manny called when she saw her. Manny gave her a hug first then Emma.

"You both look great. I see you on T.V. all the time Manny!" Liberty told them.

"Hey Manny, Emma" Toby said.

Manny gave Toby a hug followed by Emma.

"How are you doing Liberty?" Manny asked her.

"I am doing fine. How are you and Jay doing?" This was part of the reason Liberty didn't want to come she had to make small talk with people she hadn't seen in years.

"Great, we have two little ones now." Manny told her.

"And how about you Emma any kids for you and Spinner?" Liberty asked.

"Not yet. What about you?" Emma immediately felt stupid of course Liberty had her son who she gave up for adoption.

"No, Kids for her or me yet" Toby spoke for Liberty. He felt bad he had talked her into this now. He promised her nobody would bring up her son that she had given up.

"I'm sorry Liberty. I completely forget about the baby." Emma apologized.

"Oh its fine. He isn't so little anymore he's eleven and looks just like J.T. Here take a look." Liberty said as she pulled out her wallet with her son's picture on it. Liberty only got to see her son once a year. He called her Liberty, not mom, and knew nothing about J.T. When Liberty brought it up with his adopted parents they told her later on in life when he was older that with her help they would all tell him his father had died by a knife in a killers hand. Liberty had wished every night since J.T. died that she hadn't given up the baby. She had even hired a lawyer four years back, but the adoption was iron clad and she was only legally allowed to see him once a year. His adopted parents named him James, not knowing at the time that that was his real fathers name. Liberty never brought it up with them, but it was hard to look him and see J.T.

"He does look like J.T." Emma told Liberty.

"Yeah what's his name?" Manny asked.

"They named him James, James Timothy McParson."

"No way! Did they know J.T.'s real name?" Manny asked.

"No. No they don't. Look I need to go get a number I'll catch up with you all later." Liberty pulled her hand from Toby's and walked away.

Toby headed after her. Toby had began dating Liberty five years ago. He had asked her to Marry him on their second date. He loved her, he knew she would never be able to love him the way she loved J.T. but he didn't care. She turned him down of course, and he steadily every year on the same date asks her again and again. She still answers him with the same no. But she hasn't left him and he loves her. He hoped seeing all her old friends happy and married with children would be the push she needed to finally say yes. Toby didn't think now that they were here it would work but at least it was nice seeing his old classmates.

* * *

Paige had been standing in line next to Sean Cameron and Heather Sinclair. Since Heather Sinclair was completely out of the question she turned to Sean to make conversation.

"Heard you are in the Army now?" Paige said.

"Yeah. Just shy of ten years now. What do you do Paige?" Sean wasn't sure if he liked talking to Paige yet but at least it was better than not talking to anyone.

"I work for Jason Mwese. I'm a fashion designer. I work on most of his movies and help him with his day to day things." Paige told him.

"So basically you're a personal assistant. Yeah I can see it." Sean could see it too. Paige was always so perfect it made since she would end up making someone else's life perfect for them.

"Well technically yes Army boy." Paige was done talking to him now what an ass she thought.

"Hey I wasn't saying it's a bad thing. I think its pretty cool you can keep everything running smoothly. That's sorta what I do too. I'm a Staff Sergeant, its my job to make sure no one slips up." Sean told her.

"Yeah whatever." Paige still didn't feel better. Talking about Jason actually made her miss him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Sean told her.

"No its not all you. I was dumped a few months back and I was thinking about him." Paige said.

"Well looks like we can be the lonely hearts club together my divorce just finished processing last month." Sean tried to make it joke but Paige didn't laugh.

"See and that's why marriage is such a joke. Your telling me Spinner and Emma. Ashley and Jimmy and all the rest are really going to make it forever what a load of crap if only my ex understood that!" Paige huffed.

"I still love Kristen I just couldn't take the cheating. Marriage is special for some people anyways." Sean said

"Sure. Whatever." Paige turned back around just in time to be the next in line. She was glad she had talk to Sean. Sure they weren't friends in high school but he looked damn hot now. Maybe he would be the one Paige would hook up. Granted he had to make the T.V. cut first she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He never graduated from Degrassi but here he was crashing their reunion selection for the reality show. He spent 3 years at Degrassi. During that time he had a pregnancy scare, a band, an obsession with photography, and different girls. When he noticed Ellie he wanted to give her a hug but he wasn't sure what she would do if he just gave her a hug so instead she calmly walked over to.  
"Hello El." He said.

"Craig Manning? What are you doing here?" Ellie didn't expect to see him because he never graduated from this high school. She went into the hug he was offering. This felt strange to her.

"What kind of reunion would it be without me? You look amazing by the way. Really Ellie." Craig told her.

"Thanks you look good too." Ellie told him. She wondered if he was still clean but didn't want to ask.

"I'm still clean seven years 3 months 2 days. It's a battle I fight everyday." Craig didn't mention that he was really thankful she turned him into Joey when she did.

"That is really good. I'm waiting on Marco I have no idea what's holding him up. I know he had to teach today but Emma's here and classes got out awhile ago." Ellie didn't want to talk to Craig so instead she babbled on about nothing.

"I'll wait with you if you want?" Craig offered.

"No. I mean no thanks. I'll be fine. Really it was nice to see you." Ellie wasn't afraid to be with Craig she just didn't want to be in the position to let him get to her again. Where the hell was Marco if he was here she never would have ran into Craig alone she thought.

"Alright I hope we can catch up some more later." Craig said as she walked away. He got the feeling she didn't want him around so he entered the school to find someone who would want him around. He was sure some of his old friends would be happy to him.

He walked right into Sean Cameron. One of his first friends when he started Degrassi.

"Sean! How the hell are you!" Craig said as he gave his old friend a hug.

"I'm good, just living the Army life. How are you doing superstar?" Sean asked.

"I was good tell I got the cold shoulder form Ellie over there" Craig pointed to where Ellie stood waiting for Marco.

"She looks good man." Sean said as he looked at his ex. He hadn't talked to Ellie since the day he stayed at his parents. He remembered her from time to time.

"I guess. Sure." Craig honestly hadn't looked at her like that. She looked like Ellie his best friend. His drummer Ellie.

"What's new with you man?" Sean was crazy curious what he was doing here. As far Sean knew Craig never graduated from high school.

"Thought I'd crash the reunion. I had some down time before my next tour starts. Figured why the heck not. What about you?" Craig was happy Sean didn't act the same way Ellie did.

"Just got back from a mission, had some vacation time worked out great, thought I'd check out all my old classmates." Sean let his eyes wonder back to were Emma stood.

"Oh.. Man your still got it for Emma?" Craig noticed Seans wondering eyes.

"Shh. She married to Spinner now." Sean hushed his friend.

"Married to Spinner? What the hell happened when I left?" Craig's eyes bugged out of his head practically.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. Just going to do this audtion and get the heck out of here." Sean said.

* * *

"Welcome back Class of 2006 and 2007! It's nice to see you all back here. If you haven't gotten a number yet please proceed over to the table and get your number we are going to start the audition process here soon." Mrs. Simpson said into the microphone.

Ellie looked at her phone. She needed to get in line, if she really wanted a number, without Marco. She wondered what was keeping him. She would hold a place for him and hope he made it soon.

Marco hit print on computer in classroom before he looked at the time. He had no idea it was so late. He ran out of his Science classroom and right into the hallway. He noticed a lot of people but he had to find Ellie. He had stood her up. When he spotted her he went up to her in the line.  
"El, I am so sorry I was in my own little world working on my lesson plans." He gave her a hug as he apologized.

"I am glad you finally made it. It's okay. I had time to catch up with Ashley and Craig." Ellie told Marco.

"Craig's here? How did he even know about it. I didn't remember him being on the invite list." Marco was actually sure Craig wasn't on the list because he himself had made the list.

"I really don't know I barely talked to him." Ellie said.

"Have you seen Alex? She sent me a email about maybe not making it." Marco asked.

"No I honestly havent seen that many people I know. I cant believe this many people attended Degrassi with us." Ellie looked around again and spotted Sean Cameron. The man who left her with no money and an apartment to pay for. Ass she thought.

"Keep your figures crossed she makes it I would love to see her." Marco said.

"Wait who?" Ellie asked.

"Me!" Hazel came up behind them.

"Well you too Hazel but I was talking about Alex." Marco looked around again. Where was Alex?

"I see how it is. Do you mind if I cut you guys the line is so long." Hazel complained.

"Sure, I'm going to go give Alex a call I will be right back" Marco moved out of line to call Alex.

"You've reached me. Leave a message" Alex's voice said on her voice mail.

"Where are you? Hurry up and get here." Marco hung up the phone and walked back into the line.

* * *

The earrings in her ears were much smaller than the ones she wore in high school. Gone was the baggy pants replaced by nice skinny jeans. Alex entered her old high school. She looked for Marco but instead spotted Paige. Alex was not looking forward to seeing her ex girlfriend. After the pot incident Alex had gone and gotten a job working at the airport. Today she was a flight attendant, Alex never made it to university. She enjoyed traveling and met tons of people. One of those people she met was her current girlfriend, Casey. Her and Casey had been going strong for a little over six months.

"Alex Muniz." Paige grabbed her only ex girlfriend into a hug.

"Hi Paige." Alex stepped away from the hug.

"I didn't think this was your thing?" Paige asked.

"And you know me so well. Its not. Marco begged me to come. Have you seen him?" Alex wanted to get far away from Paige.

"Sorry Hon. I haven't. If you are staying though you might want to hop into that line over there." Paige informed her.

"I'll see you around." Alex walked away, before she made it to the line she ran into Jay.

"Lexie." Jay said as she passed by him. He was holding Manny's hand.

"Jay, hey." Alex looked between Jay and Manny and it was obvious to her they were together.

"How's your mom and Chad?" Jay asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't talk to them anymore." Alex stared at her ex boyfriend. What in the world did she ever see him.

"That's too bad. You remember my wife Manny right?" Jay asked her.

"Your what? Your married?" Alex couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that not only was Jay Hogart married but to one of the queen bees from high school. They both had made fun of girls like his wife in high school, when they had been together, before he gave an STD.

"Seven year going strong." Manny said.

"Congratulations to you both. Look I need to get in that line. See you both later." Alex quickly walked away.

**Authors Note:  
I am really enjoying writting this. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
That review button up there is there for you to tell me if you like it, hate it, what you think should happen.  
Thanks for reading, even if you dont leave a review.**

**P.S.  
In case you didn't know I do not own Degrassi. Cause if I did Sean wouldn't have left, Jimmy never would have been shot and J.T. wouldnt have died and Season 10 would still about the original cast. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"The line is winding down and I would like to take this time to again welcome you all back to Degrassi and introduce the casting director for "HIGH SCHOOL REUNION" Mike Fleiss." Mr. Simpson handed over the microphone to a man dressed in a black gray suite.

"Before we get started with getting to know you. I would like to tell you how come we picked Degrassi as our next reunion special. When reading about the class of 2006 and 2007 we found a bunch of high school's who had amazing stories but none of them as complaining as Degrassi. Anyways here is how this works if you signed up alone me and my team will ask you questions alone. If you signed up with a husband or wife or best friend or whatever else my team will ask you joint questions. See you all inside the Cafeteria very soon I hope and good luck." Mike walked back into the Cafeteria.

"Jay you better not mess this up for me. I want on this show, My fans would love it!" Manny told her husband.

"Anything for you to be in front of the camera. If I remember correctly." Peter said from behind Jay and Manny.

"I forgave you once do you seriously have to bring it up again Peter?" Manny did not want to think about that time.

"I was joking." Peter said as he turned away from her.

"Don't let him bother you Manny. Even if we don't all end up on the show we can have our own reunion party at our place." Emma told her best friend.

"Party at Emma's Right on!" Jay slapped his hand with Spinners.

"Shut up!" Emma playfully told her husband.

"Oh babe, your so cute when your mad."

"Mr. Mason and Mrs. Nelson?" a lady in a pant suite yelled from the cafeteria door.

"That's us." Emma said when she reached the door with Spinner in tow.

"Hello I am Brenda, follow me please. The audition process is simple Mike will ask you questions about how you were in high and how you are now. Please be truthful. And here we are now. Mike Meet Mr. Mason and Mrs. Nelson. Married." Brenda said before she sat down and felt Emma and Spinner standing.

"Please Mrs. Nelson tell me about high school." Mike asked.

"In high school I was considered the Cause girl I think Paige even called me that a few times." Emma had no idea how to really answer the question so much had happened when she was in high school.

"Tell me about shooting, was Rick a friend of yours?" Mike pressed on for more information.

"I was on the wack your brain team. Rick… Rick almost shot me too if not for Sean I wouldn't be here." Emma held back the tears thinking of that day broke her heart.

"I'm sorry if I upset, Please tell me about the boy who died off school property." Mike changed the subject.

"That boys name was J.T. York and he happened to be one of my best friends. What kind of audition is this anyways?" Emma was being asked questions about her passed she tried to keep berried away.

"As you know, Mrs. Nelson I am only allowed to cast between 10-13 cast members. These questions help me pick who will and wont make the cut. Now Mr. Mason on your paper here is says you were expelled from Degrassi. Why is that?" Mike forged on ahead.

"I was the one who came up the idea of the paint and feathers along with Jay and Alex." Spinner answered he was ashamed of his passed.

"Were there any others involved?" Mike counter asked.

"Damn I feel like I am on trail. Look In high school I was popular, dated around and if this is what your show is looking for me and my wife are done here. Come on Emma." Spinner was done being asked question that had nothing to do with anything.

"Wait Mr. Mason. I would like to ask just one more thing please?"- Spinner turned around- "Why should you and your wife be on me show in your own words?"

"Anywhere you looked in the halls of Degrassi when I was attending you would see a poster for one thing or another being protested by Emma. The food in the Cafeteria was changed because of her. She took a stand for everything she believed in. I have no real Idea why you would want me. But I am damn sure that if you make a special about Degrassi Class of 2006 and 2007 Emma will almost always be at the center of all the controversy." Spinner grabbed his wife hand and exited the room.

"Put them both on the final list, he's one reason the gun man came to school and she was almost a victim I want them both" Mike told Brenda who simply wrote down there names and number on the final list.

* * *

"Ashley and Jimmy Brookes." Brenda called next she explained to them about the questions and brought them into the cafeteria.

"Hell Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, I see here you are a stay at home mother Mrs. Brooks. Please tell me about high school in your own words."

"High school at Degrassi was crazy. I met my husband here and I think that's about the only good thing this school gave me. My ex-boyfriend got Manny pregnant while we were dating. I really think that's the worst thing that happened to me.. Of course other than Jimmy getting shot by that freak Rick." Ashley told him.

"Mr. Brooks you're the guys who got shot?" Mike asked.

"Yes but I prefer Jimmy over the guy who got shot." Jimmy was kind of upset.

"Of course. Of course. Look I have a lot of people to see please see yourselves out." Mike said.

"Thank you for your time." Ashley said as her and jimmy exited the room.

_

* * *

_

Manny had done many auditions, this was the first one she ever had to do with Jay in the room. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I know you! Your Manny Hogart, your on that T.V. show!" Mike said when he saw Manny.

"Yes that's me." Manny answered.

"And you are?" Mike asked Jay.

"Her husband, Jay" Jay didn't like the way this guy was looking at his wife.

"Oh. And you both met here at Degrassi?" Mike asked?

"I hated him at first. He gave my best friend, Emma, a STI" Manny told mike.

"_Like you were little miss. Innocent getting pregnant with Craig's baby." Jay said before he realized it was not something he should have mentioned. _

"Perfect. I like you Manny, you too husband. I think I found two more for my show. See you both soon in Hawaii." Mike could feel the tentsion growing between this couple.

* * *

Mike had seen a lot of people today he was beyond ready to head back to California.

"I'm done seeing people. Post the list and lets get home." Mike picked up his things and started to walk away.

Brenda walked out into the hallway and grabbed the microphone.  
"Will the following people see me before they go. The rest of you I do not call are free to leave Ashley and Jimmy Brooks. Gavin Mason, Emma Nelson. Jay and Manny Hogart, Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash, Alex Nunez, Marco Del Rossi, Peter Stone, Paige Michalchuk, Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs and Craig Manning. I am sorry the rest of you did not make the cut. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

Hazel closed her eyes. She didn't make the cut and she had no idea why not.

"Oh Hazel its okay, I'll fill you in on all the dirty details." Paige said before she gave Hazel a hug and walked away.

No way was Hazel going to miss out on this. She had to come up an idea to get herself to Hawaii to be on the show and fast

**Authors note:**

**I wasn't sure if you would want to read about everyones audtions  
so I kept it pretty much with only a few characters the chapter was getting long and I wanted to get it out to you!**


End file.
